


A Freudian Slip

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Freudian Slip, Online Dating, POV Sandor Clegane, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sometimes the tongue is quicker than the brain...
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	A Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleCligane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCligane/gifts).



Sandor was incredibly nervous. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, trying to plan every possibility in his head what she could say and what he would answer. He was tired of being alone, so his drinking pal Bronn had suggested trying a dating app. After all, Bronn had met Lollys on such aside and now he was married with the second child on the way.

At first, Sandor had been hesitant to use the app, but ultimately, he had given it a try.

In the beginning, he had swiped right on every woman, but never gotten any matches, until Bronn had told him that he was doing it wrong. He just needed to swipe on the ones he was interested in.

That had been the problem. None of them had caught their attention, due to their profile only linking to their Instagram accounts, showing that they just craved attention and weren’t really interested in a relationship, or some of them were just looking for a sugar daddy.

_I just want someone, whom I can trust, have a good time with, and plan a future_ , Sandor had thought. He had nearly been ready to give up and delete the app when _she_ had appeared.

A bright smile, blue eyes, and natural auburn hair, along with a bio that actually told something of her interests and hobbies. His heart had begun to beat faster when he had seen her profile. She was perfect.

For a moment he thought about swiping left instead. How could he have a chance with her, but then he had instead swiped right, wholeheartedly expecting that she would swipe left and be gone for good.

He had rubbed his eyes when he had gotten the notification that she had matched with him.

For hours he had stared at the chat, trying to find a smart and cunning sentence to start a conversation, but then he had just managed to write a ‘hi’ and put away his phone, not daring to watch her response to this stupid opening.

This had been the start of their conversation, because Sansa liked that for once she wasn’t getting some macho sentence or a dick pick, but instead a proper ‘hi’.

Afterward the chatting had gone surprisingly easy and soon enough they had shifted their conversation from Tinder to Whatsapp instead. They had written for about a week until Sandor had asked her to go out with him for dinner, which she agreed upon. Sansa had also suggested that they go to the botanic gardens first and then spontaneously decide where to go for dinner.

He was now nervously walking up and down at the entrance of the park, where he and Sansa agreed to meet. Sandor tried to calm himself as good as possible. Sansa wouldn’t write with him for weeks just to ghost him and leave him standing there like a fool. He once again looked on his phone for a message and the time.

_No message and still five more minutes until the time we agreed upon,_ Sandor thought. _She will come_.

“Sandor?” a sweet voice asked behind him and he turned around and there she was. She was taller than he had expected but more beautiful than he had dared to dream of. Her auburn hair freely falling around her shoulder onto her summer dress.

“Sansa,” Sandor said smiling up. “Hi.”

Sansa laughed lightly. “Hi, as well.”

Sansa eyed him from head to toe. “Your bio said you were tall, but you could have mentioned that you are a giant.”

“Aye, looking back that would have been smart,” he said laughing. “Want to go?”

“Sure,” she said smiling and to his surprise linked her arm with his.

At this moment Sandor noticed how starved he was for the soft touch of a woman.

Sandor paid for the tickets and they walked through the different glasshouses and talked while walking through the different types of plants.

Later they had a coffee in the garden café and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

When the botanic garden started to close down slowly but surely, they took their leave, and after they had reached the plaza where they had started the day Sandor spoke up.

“So ugh, where do you want to go for dinner?” he asked.

“Don’t know, I just recently moved to King’s Landing from the North and don’t know many places yet.”

“How about _sexfood_?” he asked and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed his Freudian slip. “Seafood…I mean seafood!” he corrected himself and his face heated up. “Sorry, I really wanted to say seafood.”

He noticed how a light blush reddened Sansa’s cheek and it made her just prettier.

Sansa chuckled a little.

“Seafood would sound lovely, but I can’t due to my crustacean allergy, except you want us to spend the rest of the evening and night in the hospital,” she said.

Sandor swallowed at the thought of spending the whole evening and even the night with her.

“Okay, so no seafood,” he said and tried to think of a different restaurant to take Sansa to. He noticed that he knew way too many burger places and not so many restaurants.

“I heard of a new Dornish restaurant near the Red Keep. They have seafood as well, but I can get some delicious _cock_ there,” she said and quickly corrected herself. “Hog! They have a famous grilled hog there,” Sandor could actually see how her face turned several shades of red.

“Well now we both had our share of awkwardness for today, so it can only get better from here,” Sandor said and they both laughed.

“You are right,” she said and linked her arm again with his. “But I highly advise you to not eat any seafood if you want a chance for a kiss later tonight.”

“How good are my chances after this dose of awkwardness?” he asked japing.

“Better than you think,” she said sweetly and held his arm tighter.

“Well then let’s go,” he said and was thinking that Sansa was maybe the one to spend the rest of his life with.

The End.


End file.
